Raising Pan
by DbzKing313
Summary: The continuation of A Brother to Raise. After all the drama Gohan and Videl experienced, they can now settle down and raise their daughter peacefully, or so they thought? Rated M for cursing, violence and possible Adult content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Raising Pan:

A/N: After more then a year away from fanfic. Ya boy DBZKING313 has returned! *cheers* I took the time off for medical reasons but with in the time I hope I improved on my writing. I know A brother to raise was fast and had a lot of errors but I hope some of my readers will be able to enjoy this story. Again as always please review give me your feed back anything you would like to see in the story please put it in a review or pm me. I will be updating the story at least every month I will try to do it once a week but I don't want to make promises I can't keep. So enough with me speaking, on with the story.

"Talking"  
'thought'  
*bond*

(One week after the events of A Brother to Raise)

Goku savior of the earth. A man who sacrificed himself several times to save others, is also a man with many regrets. In the time he has been alive he started a family. He neglected his eldest son Gohan, he was forced due to his enemies into battles he never asked for and never wanted. Now his eldest son is raising his youngest, Goten, because he died before he was born. Gohan hated him, and till this day he is lucky his son forgave him. But at what cost? His wife as crazy as she was she was still his chosen mate, and as time goes on the more and more he missed her.

'For the mistakes I made to Gohan I'll do anything for him. Chi-Chi made a mistake and almost cost Gohan his family. Now it's up to me to fix them' Goku thought as he meditated in front of the house Goku had built for his family... Now with extensions for the new member of the family. Goku smiles at the thought of his granddaughter. That tiny little girl went through a lot before even being born. She died and had to be wished back to life due to his wife stupidness. He's just glad she is alive now, and is happy and healthy. All of a sudden his head snapped up as he sensed a ki approaching him. He sighs in relief as the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta landed in front if him.

" Hey Vegeta what's up?" Goku asked him.

"Kakarot come with me, now" Vegeta said as he started to fly away. Goku powered up and followed him. After a little while of flying they arrived at a mountainous area where they first fought. They landed on the ground facing each other.

"Kakarot. Me and you fought each other. Fought Frieza, Cell, but as a man who watches from a distance. I have to say your having a tougher time forgetting the harpie then fight any enemy." Vegeta said with a stone cold seriousness.

"Vegeta it isn't easy. She is my wife. She's my destined mate. I just can't forget about her." Goku said with a sigh. Vegeta smirked and folded his arms.

"Kakarot no Saiyan can. But there is a way to forget for some time... How about a spar?" Veget said as his smirk grew wider. Goku laughs.

"You bring me out here just for a spar?" Goku says as he powers up.

"Oh please Kakarot if I was really itching for a fight I would have blast you to bits the moment I saw you " Vegeta replies as he powers up and charges for him...

*At the Son house*

Gohan smiles with his eyes closed as he senses his father and Vegeta power up. It has been hectic the moment he returned but he is actually glad to see his father everyday. His thoughts however were interrupted when the sound of small feet running got closer and closer to him. All of a sudden Goten pounced on him.

"Daddy!" Goten yelled as he reached him.

"Yes Goten?"

"Can you call Bulma to see if I can go play with Trunks? Huh? Can I? Can I? Can I?" he said with a bright smile.

"You can but you have to ask your mother first ok? And be quiet the baby might be asleep" Gohan said with a smile.

"Ok" Goten said quietly. Goten ran to the other side of the house where the extension was built. As he stepped in he saw Videl sitting in a chair holding his little sister Pan and feeding her a bottle. He tip-toed in and tapped Videl shoulder. Videl looks at him and smiles.

"Hey Goten you ok?" Videl asks him. "I'm ok mommy. I asked daddy if I can go to Bulma's house and he said ok if it's ok with you, so can I go mommy?" Goten said in one breathe and had a pleading look on his face.

"Let me ask Bulma and if it's ok we can all go over for a little while." Videl said with a smile. She grabs her cell phone and calls Bulma. "This is the Briefs residents. If you are not the delivery man why the hell are you calling." The voicemail of Vegeta said before Bulma picks up.

"Hello Bulma speaking."

"Hey Bulma it's Videl." Videl said after laughing at the voicemail.

"Oh hey Videl , how are you" Bulma said "I'm fine. I was wondering if me and the boys can come over today." Videl replied.

"Ofcourse." Bulma replied with a smile.

"Ok we will see you in a bit Bulma. Bye." Videl said and hung up the phone. Goten heard the conversation and ran to put on some clothes. Videl look down at Pan and smiles at her.

"You were born into a crazy family my little girl. No family like us is as loving funny and hardheaded. But with out a doubt I have to say I wouldn't have it any other way. They will go all over the world for you and will literally do it in a instant.* Videl whispered to her daughter as she got up carrying her and dressed her for a day out.

*End of Chapter 1* I hope you enjoyed this chapter please Review. Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed reading chapter 1. I'm glad some of my readers from my first story still remember it and are following this story. I like to thank all the readers that continue to read and welcome any new comers as well. However I do recommend if you haven't read A Brother to Raise please do so other wise your going to be completely lost with this story... Once again please review, all reviews are welcome.

Chapter 2:

'As a man, I accomplished so much in life' The thoughts of a sadden man as he stands on the grassy area

'I had everything, a beautiful wife, a family. I had everything a man can ever want.' he sighs

'But I got fucking greedy... I beat my kid. I threaten to kill my own child. I'm the worst father in the fucking world. I'm a disgrace to everyone. I lied and took another man's credit for his accomplishment. And now I'm suffering for all the sins I committed. I can only hope that the people I hurt forgive me, even if they want nothing to do with me...' he puts flowers on the floor and puts his hand on the floor

' I promise I will try to fix this... Hopefully I can before it's my time to join you' his eyes land on the tombstone that reads Pam Satan...

'I'm sorry my dear...'

*At the Son House*

"Ok you guys ready?" Gohan ask as he steps out wearing a t-shirt and some jeans. Videl walks out with baby Pan in a car seat for her.

"You still have to explain to me why you bought a car sat if we don't drive." Gohan said.

"Because a stroller is heavier then a car seat and easier to fly with." Videl replied with a smile as she started to levitate off the ground.

"You want me to hold her Videl? You just learned how to fly not to long ago." Gohan asked her. Videl handed the car seat over to him. Gohan Goten and Videl powered up and flew off to Capsule Corp. When they arrived they were greater by Little Trunks at the front door.

"Goten!" Trunks yelled as Goten ran up to him "Wanna play tag?" He asked

"Yea!" Goten replied as they powered up and flew away as fast as they could to who knows where. On the sofa laughing at her child's actions was none other then the blue haired genius herself Bulma.

"Hey guys how have you been?" Bulma asked as she stood up to greet them.

"We been Doing great." Gohan replied. After greeting they all sat down. Gohan takes Pan out of the car seat and holds her.

"And how is this beautiful little girl doing?" Bulma asked.

"She doing fine. Eats as much as Goten did when he was little." Gohan said with a laugh.

"That's wonderful kid..." Bulma gets serious. "How are things with you and Goku?"

"Honestly things are going great... He's trying, I see him everyday he trains Goten, he even changed Pan's diaper a couple times. As much as I hate that he was gone, I'm glad he's back and is a part of my life and a part of Goten's and Pan's life." Gohan said with a smile.

"That's great to hear... And how about you Videl how are things with you an that asshole of a man?" Bulma said

"Ever since what happened he has been trying to contact me. He saw me out in the city when I was out shopping and he tried to speak to me...he even followed me to the court house when I legally adopted Goten and he stood outside waiting for me." Videl said upset

"And what did you?" Bulma ask

"I ignored him. Pretended like he didn't exist. He ruined my childhood I'm not going to let him ruin anything else either." Videl said with anger. There was a knock on the door, Bulma got up to get it as she wondered who that could be. Her eyes widened when she opened the door.

"Um excuse me... Is Videl here?" Gohan and Videl was shocked when they realized who's voice it was. It was Hercules voice.

"I'm sorry but I don't allow abusive father's in my home so-" Bulma said but was interrupted.

"I came here to apologize to her...I'm not asking for her forgiveness...I just want her to hear what I have to say" Hercule said pleading with Bulma. There was a silence no one spoke up until Videl did.

"Let him in but one wrong move and he's leaving out of here in a ambulance." Videl said pissed off. Bulma allowed Hercule to go in.

"What the hell do you have a tracking device on me or something how you knew I was here?" Videl said basically yelling.

"The bracelet you have that your mother gave you...theres a tracking device on it. Bulma as smart as she is can take it off...and I'm sorry for not telling you about that." Hercule said. Videl looks at the bracelet and sighs.

"What do you want?" Videl said. Pan squirmed a little in Gohan's arms and started to cry.

"Is that your child?" Hercule asked curiously. Videl takes her grabs a bottle from a bag and feeds her.

"Yes she is me and Gohan's daughter but that doesn't answer my question." Videl said while watching Pan get fed.

"I came here to apologize to you. I must be the worst father in history. I'm... I'm dying... I won't go into detail because I don't deserve anything from anyone. I don't deserve to have anyone feel bad for me because of what I did to you. I'm just hear to let you know. I am truely sorry for everything I have ever done to you. I just want you to know that I am sorry I'm not here for forgiveness or for another chance." Hercule said sadly on the verge of tears.

"And why didn't you choose to apologize before your reputation was trashed? Or before I was even in Videl's life" Gohan choosing to speak up

"I don't know why. I'm not looking for forgiveness I'm just here so she can know I am sorry." Hercule replied. He choose then to leave before things got heated. Videl looks at Gohan not knowing what to do.

"If you forgive him or not is your decision not mine. Just know no matter what u choose to do I'm behind you 100%." Gohan said and kisses her cheek.

"I don't know Gohan. Part of me wants me to forgive him but another just wants me to pretend he don't exist. I just don't know." Videl said sadly as she looks down at Pan as if she had the answer. After moving the bottle she didn't get an answer. All she got was a gummy smile from her little girl.

*End of Chapter 2*

Hope you enjoyed this chapter... Please review all reviews are welcome. Also give me your opinion on what you think Videl should do.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. Someone asked me in one of the reviews if I was going to continue Us vs World. I thought about it and I am going to continue it but not until I finish this story. With that being said please review don't be shy I accept all my critics and what they have to say, also if you have a question or have multiple questions put it in your review or send me a pm. :) Well enjoy chapter 3.

Chapter 3:

3 weeks passed since Hercule came to apologize to Videl when her and Gohan went to visit Bulma at Capsule Corp with Goten and Pan. While balancing taking care of Pan and attending to Goten when he needs something. Videl found some time to cut her hair short for Gohan, and to train with him.

"Wow Videl, you gotten incredibly stronger!" Gohan said with excitement during their current training session. Videl blushed

"Your just saying that Gohan" Videl said a little embarrassed.

"I'm serious Videl... I think your ready to learn the Kamehameha wave." Gohan said with a smile.

"Gohan don't lie to me. I saw you do the Kamikaze wave or whatever the name is, when you was training. I don't think I'm strong enough to even do that." Videl said not believing a word

"I'm serious Videl. It may take some time to learn but you can do it. " Gohan said confident in his answer. Videl was about to reply when a cry from the baby monitor in her pocket made a sound.

"Come Gohan, Pan wants us." Videl said as she walked towards the house followed by Gohan. When Videl gets to Pan's room she goes to the crib and picks up her daughter.

"What's the matter sweetheart." Videl said softly to the crying baby in her arms. Pan instantly calmed down after hearing her mother's voice just wanting some attention.

"Guess she just wanted to send some time with us." Gohan said with a smile.

"So tell me Gohan what are you going to teach me?" Videl questioned Gohan.

"Well first you got to learn the basic Kamehameha wave. Basically you cup you hands to your side in a stance with one foot in the front and one foot supporting you from behind. You don't want to fire the wave unsupported and fall backwards sending the blast in a different direction then intended." Gohan said while Videl listened carefully to each word. As he looked down he saw Pan watching him with what he assumed was the same interest her mother has.

"Seems like some one is interested in martial arts." Gohan said as he bent down and planted a kiss on Pan's forehead, earning a giggle from the little girl as her tail moved back and forth in excitement. (I don't know if she was born with a tail in the anime, but in this case she is.) Gohan smiles at her as he continued his teaching.

"Once it's charged you thrust your arms forward and release it into a beam. Once you mastered that you can do so many attacks with the Kamehameha wave. From the stories I heard from everyone, you shoot two blast, one in each hand. You can shoot it from your feet, you shoot it on the ground and propel yourself like a jet." Gohan said with a smile.

"Wow Gohan, have you done anything special with a Kamehameha?" Videl asked.

"Well not in a actual battle but in training I taught myself a few things. One is called the Kame-Fist. When you charge up to do two Kamehameha waves, instead of releasing you close your fist and keep it there and let the energy engulf your hands. And what it does is basically ki charged strikes making my hits stronger then what they were without it." Gohan said. Videl looks down to see Pan has fallen asleep. She puts her back in the crib with a smile.

"You got to teach me that Gohan." Videl said with a smile. Gohan nodded as they walked out the house. When they opened the door they saw Goku walking with a smile on his face with Goten walking beside him with his gi shredded.

"Intense sparring I see?" Gohan said with a proud smile on his face.

"Yea. He can hold his own." Goku said. Videl goes to Goten and kisses his head.

"Go wash up sweetie. Let me know when your hungry." Videl said with a smile.

"Ok Mommy." Goten said as he runs inside. Goku looks at Gohan and smiles.

"You know there's another tournament next week right?" Goku said as he stretched his muscles.

"Another one wasn't the World Martial Arts Tournament not too long ago?" Videl asked.

"Yea except it's not that kind of tournament. It's the Tournament of the Z-Fighters. Vegeta came up with the idea and Bulma decided to put it all together. What he told me was Bulma made a ring just like in the WMAT only it's Saiyan proof. And the seats around the ring has a force field that absorbs blast that miss. Everyone is going to participate, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and 18 also. Even Piccolo and Chazou." Goku said excited.

"Really? I bet Goten and Trunks are in it too?" Gohan asked. Goku nodded. "Well I'll join only if Videl will." Gohan said as he looked at Videl.

"If you promise to train me. Sure I'll join." Videl said with a smile. Gohan smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Dad I'm going to show Videl how to do a Kamehameha wave. Watch her make sure she does it right." Gohan said. Goku nodded. "Ok. Videl mimic me." Gohan said as he took a stance. Videl copied him as Goku studied her posture.

"Videl a little more weight on your back leg." Goku said. Videl nods and does it.

"Ok now raise your ki just like I showed you." Gohan said. Videl focused and her ki started to raise. A white aura surrounded her as rocks started raise from the ground and her short hair rose with energy.

"Good now mimic me." Gohan said as he cupped his hands and put it to his side. Videl did the same.

"Focus your energy into one point." Goku said as a blue light appeared in Gohan's hands. Videl focused as hard as she could. A small blue light forms in her hands.

"Ka...Me..." Gohan said as the blue light turned into a ball and grew with energy. Videl white aura was sucked into the blue light and turns into a ball and shines.

"Ka...Me..." Videl repeated as she quickly started to lose energy as sweat slid down her face.

"Ha...Me..." Gohan said as the ball of energy flashed white indicating that it was ready to be released.

"Ha...Me..." Videl repeated. The energy flashed white, however she was struggling to maintain it.

"Stay focus Videl your doing great." Goku said trying to encourage her.

"HA!" Gohan yelled as he thrust his arms forward and released a large wave of energy.

"HA!" Videl yells and she thrust her arms forward and release her first Kamehameha wave, small in comparison to Gohan's. After the energy wave is finish Videl pants breathing heavy as she tries to catch her breathe.

"Videl that was amazing." Gohan said in excitement.

"Yea...that...was...awesome..." Videl said in between breathes. Gohan picks her up and takes her to their room as she fell asleep in her arms.

Over the next week Goku, Gohan and Goten went into intense training. Videl couldn't train as much as they did however when ever Goku took a break he insisted he watch Pan as she trained with Gohan. However with the limited amount of training she still gave it 200% improving her hand to hand combat, enhancing her ki ability. Taking every detail she can from her training to improve herself in every way possible.

Finally the day arrived, Gohan, Goku and Goten prepared for a fun day of action. Videl already prepared an hour before and now was dressing Pan for the day out.

"Are my two favorite girls ready to head out?" Gohan asked as he came in and kissed Pan on the head and Videl on the lips.

"Yea we are." Videl said as she looked at him. She noticed Gohan admiring her. Videl decided that she wanted to wear a gi like the one Gohan wears. She got a light purple gi with tight pink undershirt and the matching belt.

"Gohan stop staring at me and let's go before your eyes pop out of your head." Videl said with a giggle and walked past him. Gohan follows her while trying to compose himself. They go to Goku who was waiting outside for them.

"Everyone ready?" Goku asked as he heard Yes from everyone. Gohan held onto Goku should. Goten grabbed Gohan's hand and Videl grabbed Gohan with her free hand. They all instant transmissioned to the Capsule Corp Arena. When they arrived the looked around.

"Bulma outdone herself." Gohan said as he admired the arena. The ring looked just like the one at the WMAT on difference is theres a Capsule Corp logo in the middle. The locker room had all types of weights and machines to work out with, if you wanna warm up before the match.

"Hey guys glad you made it." Bulma said with a smile.

"Bulma this is amazing." Goku said in awe.

"Well I want the best for my friends... Videl I'll watch Pan during the tournament." Bulma said with a smile. Videl handed Pan over to her and planted a kiss on her head.

"Be good for Bulma for me. Mommy loves you." Videl said with a smile as she ran to the locker room. Gohan gave Pan a kiss on the head also and followed Videl. Everyone in the locker room was preparing in their own way. Goku smiled as a voice he heard many times over the years.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Tournament of the Z-Fighters!" The announcer from all the WMAT's in the past greeted the crowd of the Z-Fighters closest friends and family.

"All the names of the participants will be randomly selected for the fights ahead." The announcer said as he went over the box and pulled out the first name.

"Our first fighter is... Yamcha!" Krillin and Gohan cheered as he stood up in his Orange gi and walked out to the ring.

"And his opponent is..." He pulls out another name. "Videl!" Videl got up gave a kiss to Gohan and walked out to the ring. She stood across from Yamcha who stared at her.

"Come on this isn't fair I can't fight a girl." Yamcha complained to the announcer.

"Stop being a wimp and fight me coward!" Videl yelled at him. Yamcha got mad and stood in his fighting pose. Videl did the same as they waited.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer yelled as the song of a gong was heard. Yamcha charged at her. Videl took a defensive stance.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled as he unleashed his attack. He fast strikes as he connected with all of them sending Videl crashing to the ground.

"See this is why I didn't want to-" Yamcha was interrupted mid sentence as a ki blast hit him in his back. He turned around and was met with a kick to the face as Videl.

"Ok I had enough of this!" Yamcha yelled as cupped his hands. "Kamehameha!" Yamacha launched the blast at her... Videl cupped her hands ready to launch the same attack when an idea stuck her.

"Kamehame" Videl said she separates her hands having one ball of energy in each hand. She points on to the ground and keeps the other by her side.

"Ha!" Videl fires and launches herself upward towards the ceiling dodging Yamcha's attack. Then with her other hand she fires a Kamehameha wave at him. He could not react fast enough as the blast hits him engulfing him in a blue ray of energy. Yamcha passes out and falls on the floor.

'I can't believe that worked.' Videl though as she watched the announcer count.

"8...9...10. Your winner by knockout is Videl!" Videl smiles and bows and walks back to the locker room. She earned cheers from everyone, except Vegeta who didn't even look at her.

"That was impressive Videl." Gohan said with a smile. "I hope Yamcha is ok after that" He laughed.

"He will be fine maybe he will learn not to under estimate a girl next time." Videl said with a smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder and waited for the next fight.

*End of Chapter 3*

A/N: Ok I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked really hard on this chapter I hope you enjoy it. All your reviews keep me motivated to keep on writing so please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok so I dug myself into a little whole here. This tournament was harder to write then I thought, I can't continue the story with it so what I'm going to do is summarize the tournament part so I can get to a part I can write with out no trouble. As always please review and after your done reading this please check out my new story My Little Sister. Btw I'm not doing majin buu, I'm going to do something like it just not with Buu, also by the way the chapter is going to be pretty short I apologize for this but I promise from here on out each chapter will only get better.

Chapter 4:

"And the winner is Videl!" The Announcer yelled as everyone who was watching was stun silence.

Gohan looked at her from the outside floor of the ring when he heard the announcer declare his defeat.

"How did I lose?" Gohan asked confused.

"Well you see Gohan..." Videl started.

*Flashback*

Gohan and Videl faced each other in a battle stance as they waited for. The match to start. Gohan admired her stance, it was absolutely flawless. Gohan knew she has been training. She might be stronger then Krillin even. So he knew if he was going to challenge her he had to step it up. He clenched his fist and powered up to max base, he didn't want to over do it and kill her. Videl grins as she raised her ki to prepare to attack.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer yelled. Videl dashed toward him and unleashed a flurry attacks. Each one was blocked. She steps back and shoots a ki ballast him, he effortlessly swatted it away, but it provided enough of a distraction to dash toward him and landed a punch on Gohan's chin. Gohan took a step back, he was impressed with the attack, her punch even stung a little bit. Gohan figured now would be a good time to end things. He stared at her, she was at the other side of the ring toward the edge in a defensive position. He saw she was not guarding her chin properly. Gohan dashed as fast as he could toward her and aimed a swift punch directly for her chin. How ever he did not feel the sensation of bone hitting bone when he connected instead he went right through. He looked down and saw the grass which meant out of bounds.

'She learned the damn after image.' Gohan thought. He heard her say something above him. He flipped around so his back faced the ground but all he saw was a blue light rush towards him. He could not block it in time as the blast hit his chest sending him into the ground.

*End of flashback*

"And that's how I won Gohan." Videl said with a smile. "I knew you was stronger and better then me in every way possible so I figured I could outsmart you." Gohan looked at her with pride. He went up to her and planted a kiss softly on her lips.

"Great job Videl I didn't know you was this strong." Gohan said proudly. As other joined Gohan and Videl in the ring. Bulma decided to go to the bathroom to change Pan. She opens the changing table, puts the new diaper down on the table and lays Pan down as well. Pan kicks the diaper off the table. Bulma bends down to pick it up and when she looks back Pan was gone. She panics and looks around. What she saw shocked her. She saw Chi-Chi holding on to Pan.

"Chi-Chi what the hell are you doing I thought you was dead!" Bulma yelled at her.

"Something I should of done a long time ago Bulma." Chi-Chi said with a dark tone in her voice. Chi-Chi held out her hand and a dark purple ball of energy appeared in it.

*Back with the Z-Fighters.*

They hear an explosion and look towards it. They all sense the area and the only energy they could find was of Bulma's.

"Bulma was in there!" Vegeta yelled as he ran towards the explosion. Gohan and Videl followed. When they arrived they saw Bulma in a creator. Vegeta rushed down to her and held her in his arms. He shook her a little and Bulma woke up and started coughing.

"Where's Pan?" She asked weakly. Gohan and Videl panicked.

"You had her Bulma!" Videl said pissed off.

"Then it wasn't a dream...Chi-Chi kidnaped her." Bulma said sadly...

*End of Chapter 4*

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it please review.


End file.
